1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head drum assembly for a tape recorder, and more particularly, to a head drum assembly which rotates at a high speed for recording information on and reproducing information from a magnetic tape by a magnetic head in a tape recorder such as a VCR.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional head drum assembly 100 includes a rotary drum 120 rotatably supported by a rotation shaft 110, a stationary drum 130 installed in the lower portion of the rotary drum 120 to be fixed to a main base (not shown), a stator core 140 installed in the lower portion of the stationary drum 130 and around which a coil 141 is wound, and a rotor 150 having a magnet 151 facing the stator core 140 on its inner circumferential surface.
A magnetic head 121 is installed in the rotary drum 120. Also, the rotation shaft 1 10 is rotatably supported on the stationary drum 130 by a bearing 111.
A magnetic tape 10 is drawn out from a tape cassette (not shown) by a pair of pole bases 11 and travels in a manner such that the magnetic tape 10 is in contact with the head drum. Here, the magnetic tape 10 travels, with the lower end thereof being guided by a circumferential guide step 131 formed on the outer circumferential surface of the stationary drum 130.
Also, while the rotary drum 120 rotates at a high speed, information is recorded on and reproduced from the traveling magnetic tape 10.
When the tape recorder operates, vibrations are generated due to the high-speed rotation of the rotary drum 120 effecting contact between magnetic tape 10 and magnetic head 121. Such vibrations may cause problems such as screen flickering, noise, and wear of the magnetic head or the like in a tape recorder.